gravityfansfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gravity Falls Song Contest
The Gravity Falls Song Contest is a crossover between Gravity Falls and the Eurovision Song Contest. If you are a fan of these two, then you're gonna love this fanfic! Enjoy! (NOTE: This happened after the events of Scary-Oke) Cast: *'Dipper Pines' *'Mabel Pines' *'Stan Pines' *'Soos Ramirez' *'Wendy Corduroy' *'Pacifica Northwest' *'Ellen DeGeneres '''as the host of the contest *'Paris Hilton''' as the co-host of the contest *'''Jennifer Aniston '''as another co-host Part 1: The birth of the contest While Dipper, Mabel, and Grunkle Stan are defeating the zombies in their "Mystery Shack Is Back" party, a party-goer recorded their performance while hiding from the zombies and uploaded it, and it became viral on the internet, not just in Gravity Falls, but around the United States. It gone so viral, Pacifica Northwest's popularity is under threat. Pacifica saw the video, which already got a million views, and after she saw the views and the positive comments, she became so mad at Mabel. Sure they've defeated the zombies, but after some random guy uploaded a video of it on the internet and became viral, she is like "Oh hell no!" as she thought that the video is a threat to her popularity. "I will take her out for sure!" she said to herself, while in her room. "She might have got the most popular video in America, but she will see who is the popular girl in the whole world! I'll show her, I'll show them all! Ha! Ha! Ha!" So she asked her parents to organize a worldwide music show to prove that Pacifica is the popular one, not Mabel. And that was the birth of the Gravity Falls Song Contest. Part 2: The Love Patrol Alpha on entering the show "Breaking News: Pacifica Northwest announced the Gravity Falls Song Contest. The event was organized by the Northwest family and is set to happen on May 23rd at the Gravity Falls Arena. Pacifica stated that 40 countries from all around the world will participate in the contest, including herself, who will represent the United States in the contest" Shandra Jimenez broke the news to the whole Gravity Falls townsfolk. Mabel heard the news and she wants to join her made-up band, "The Love Patrol Alpha" in the contest. So, after she heard the news while in a sleepover party at Candy's house, she quickly ran to the Mystery Shack. Dipper, Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy were watching Pony Heist on TV, when Mabel ran into them and broke the news to them. At first, Dipper and Grunkle Stan didn't agree on joining the contest, so as Soos and Wendy, which made Mabel so sad. Then after a few minutes, a letter came up to the Mystery Shack's front door. Mabel picked it up and it was revealed that it was a letter from Pacifica. She then quickly showed it to the people in the living room, it reads: After the gang have read the letter, they have changed their mind in not joining the contest. They want to support Mabel, no matter what, especially when she's in a battle against Pacifica. And so, they've entered the contest as the Love Patrol Alpha. After the whole townfolk heard that the viral band is entering the Gravity Falls Song Contest, messages of support to the band began flooding on social media. The band began practicing for the show. They've decided to sing a mashup of "Heroes" by Måns Zelmerlöw and the song that made them famous, "Taking Over Midnight". After the band has practiced and took a break, Mabel began to sit down in the sofa, thinking, nervous in winning the contest. "Ughhh!" Mabel moaned. "What's the wrong, Mabel?" Dipper asked. "Nothing" Mabel answered. "Are you sure?" Dipper asked again. "Yeah" Mabel said. "Are you nervous in winning the contest?" Dipper asked once more. "Yeah, I'm so scared that Pacifica will cheat, just like the last time she challenged me." Mabel answered. "Mabel, it's okay. Just think positive that we will win. Thinking positive can always help in winning something. And besides, we've practiced well and I know that we will win this thing. Now, are you gonna sit there and do nothing, or stand up and keep on making our performance the most amazing one the audience has ever seen?" Dipper said, which made Mabel stand up and say "Let's do this thing." And after Wendy's signal that it's practice time, the twins went to the backyard and continued practicing. Meanwhile at the Northwest manor, Pacifica is texting, procrastinating while there is still time to practice. "Aren't you gonna practice your singing, Pacifica?" Mrs. Northwest said. "Yeah Pacifica, aren't you scared that Mabel will win this contest?" one of her friends said. "I'll practice later, and besides, I have a bright idea on winning the contest." Pacifica said. "That's our girl, Pacifica" her parents said in unison, while her friends just laughed. Part 3: The contest 70,000 people from all around the world have gathered to the Gravity Falls Arena (which resembles the Allianz Arena in Munich, Germany) for the Gravity Falls Song Contest. 40 countries have participated the contest, including Pacifica and Mabel's band.